


Cause and Effect

by msnowbunny



Category: dreams - Fandom, fischbach, frustration - Fandom, mark - Fandom - Fandom, mark edward fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, sexual - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnowbunny/pseuds/msnowbunny
Summary: You go to hang out with Mark. He's acting a little stranger than usual...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are coming back, weird ones, with people I'd never think of in situations that I'd never put them in when I'm awake. 
> 
> twitter: @nowthenallonzy  
> tumblr: playgroundinflames.tumblr.com

Stranger and stranger; when you arrived he smiled a little wider than usual. He seemed nervous as he finished up some small clean up and welcomed you for the millionth time into his home. It was different this time - the house was completely empty. He had food ready on the table and it was set for two. Normally pizza, but this time he had actually made something. Chicken Alfredo? You could smell it from across the way and it made your mouth water slightly.  
"You haven't eaten yet, right? Just thought maybe we could do something other than fast food today. That's okay, right?" He anxiously pulls out a seat, and smiles as you walk towards him. He's dressed a bit nicer than he usually is; where he would normally wear just some ragged pants and a worn out tee he is wearing clearly brand new jeans and a casual button down. His hair wasn't the usual floof, but neatly placed and still a little damp from the shower. You smell his cologne as he pushes your chair to the table and it causes you to smile a little. Black polo? Its unfamiliar to you. He sits across from you, pouring some white wine before beginning to eat. "I hope it’s okay." He comments again and slightly looks up at you. He laughs as you begin to scarf down the food, "Its good then." You nod yes between bites, sipping the wine as you do.  
"It was really good, thank you." You smile as he pours you another half glass and cleans up. "Let me help you, you didn't need to do all of this."  
"No no no, that's okay!" Mark dries his hands and leads you to the living room, "Movie? I got a few new ones I wanted to see anyway, and seeing as we have some time..." He trails off and guides you to the couch, sitting down next to you and cutting on the television.  
"Sounds good." You lean back and relax, noticing he's sitting a bit closer than he typically would and still has his arm around the back and slightly laying on your shoulders. His behavior change begins to make you nervous and you hardly pay attention to the movie. "What's on your mind?" You finally ask, looking over at him and watching him slightly smile to your question.  
"Where do I start?" He chuckles, looking over at you and staring into your eyes. His eyes have more passion than you had ever seen before (at least around you). Pushing some hair from your face, he quickly leans in and kisses you. Its gentle, barely pressing against your lips, and he places both hands around your jaw line. You slowly run your hands up from his elbows to his shoulders, caressing the curvature of his biceps with each fingertip. Your body begins to run hot, pushing a little harder into the kiss as he wraps his arms around your waist and the back of your shoulders. Gasping nearly silent, he leans into you a bit more and lays you down under him as he nearly presses his body against yours. You run your hands across his back and around to his chest; the shirt is thin enough that you feel every muscle cut as he flexes with the light movements while readjusting himself.  
After a few minutes pass he begins to get a bit more assertive. Propping himself with one arm, he runs his free hand through your hair and begins to kiss you with more force while gently pulling on a hand full of tangled mess. You wrap your arms around him and pull him against you. You can feel his shaft pressing against the top of your thigh and the heat of his body increase the heat in yours. His free hand slowly snakes down your side and across the rim of your pants. Gasping, you press your forehead against his chest and he begins to kiss your neck and right below your earlobe. More gasping echoes from you and you hear him chuckle to himself; running his fingertips along the inside rim and slightly pulling your pants up from against your sweat beaded skin. He grows harder while you run your hands further down his chest and stomach, then up his shirt. His skin is soft and damp from the sweat collecting between the heated exchange. He runs his hand behind you and just below your bottom and lifts you up. Continuing to kiss you along your collarbone and neck, he carries you into his bedroom and kicks the door closed behind him. You press your body to his as you both fall onto the bed. Now sitting atop him, he runs his hands up your shirt and along the curvature of your body; pulling up your shirt while he flips over and you're back to laying beneath him. He starts to kiss down your chest, placing his hands right at your hips and slightly pushing down your pants. You gasp loud, running your fingers through his hair while he slowly makes his way down your body with gentle love bites along the way.  
Mark pulls your pants down about mid thigh and runs his fingers along the edge of your panties. You gently rock your hips while he uses his teeth to tug and eventually pull off your panties. Completely removing the lower portion of clothing, he runs one hand up your inner thigh and the other along the back and along your bottom. He kisses you close to the hips and slowly down, making his way to right above the clitoris with his tongue gently gliding along the edge. You grab tightly to his forearms and gently arch your back. Grabbing your hips, he runs his tongue over your clitoris and slowly around. He moves one hand up your stomach and onto one of your breast while he moves his tongue inside and over the lips below. Hearing you gasp causes him to move a bit faster, pulling your body to the edge of the bed and pushing his tongue deeper inside. You begin to moan lightly, and he runs his hand back down your body and to your thigh. He runs a finger along the edge of your lips and slowly begins to play with them. Slowly pushing open and inside, he makes his way kissing back up your body and uses his free hand to unhook your bra. You slip it off before grabbing the sheets as he pushes his now two fingers deeper inside of you. He begins sucking on your breast and uses the other hand to play with the other. You moan louder, which causes him to go deeper and move a bit faster; using his thumb, he plays with your clitoris and runs his free hand just along the arch in your back. Pulling you up to the center of the bed he goes back to kissing your lips, your tongues dancing with the heat of fire across your bodies. You start to quickly unbutton his shirt and push is open and he stops long enough to remove it. He unbuttons his pants and you gently push your hands inside the edge of his boxers. Upon removing his clothing, you see his full body naked for the first time. The temperature of your body increases as you slowly positions himself just above you. The head gently touches your clitoris while he places one hand behind your head and the other just along the curves of your waist. He looks into your eyes and you both smile; closing your eyes as he gently kisses you and bites your lip. You run your hands down to his hips and move him slightly lower. The head pushes against the lips, slightly pushing them open. Both of you begin to gasp and he slowly inserts himself inside of you. He places the hand from your waist right on your hip and gently goes deeper. Breathing patterns increase as he thrusts, first slowly; picking up speed he wraps his arms around you and buries his face in your hair. You wrap your legs around his and your arms around his back. The volume of your moans greatly increases and he goes deeper and faster inside of you. You can't hold back anymore, and begin to cum hard multiple times. Feeling this, he tightens his hold on you and pushes deeper inside. You can feel his shaft pushing you open with each thrust, pulsating inside of your cramped space. 

You both tense up, feeling him fill your insides as he pulls your body closer to his. Both of you lay still for a moment before giggling as he lays down next to you. He pulls you close to him and throws the crumpled up blanket over the two of you. Burring your face between his shoulder and neck, you sigh, "Well that's not what I expected today to end like." Wrapping your arms around him and cuddling close.  
"Well, to be honest neither did I." He laughs and holds you tightly, both of you drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was not as climatic as one would hope, but the dream began at the erotic stuff and ended before he did - SOOO I had to add lip some things. Enjoy.


End file.
